


TRFYDS

by destroyablack



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyablack/pseuds/destroyablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was Rose Tyler, and she didn’t have any idea of where she was going. (...) So, he came at that strange police box from the 60's and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRFYDS

 

**TRFYDS - The Really Find Yourself Dimension in Space**

Her name was Rose Tyler, and she didn’t had any idea of where she was going.

She was born on April 27th 1987 at eight a.m. The sky was clear and the sun was kind of smiling for her - that was what her mom had told, a few years later.

On her fourteens, she was already too pretty for her own good. Brilliant smile, hypnotizing eyes and a not so bad gift for sports. But this wasn’t good enough, at least for her.  
At her twenties, she was really giving up. She used to date a guy called Mickey, but she didn’t like him in _that_ way. She had lost her job – where did the money came from now ? -, and suddenly the world seemed to be going crazy.

So, he came at that strange police box from the 60's and everything changes.

Do you know that moment when something really good happen and you can’t stop smiling? Now, Rose did. Because there was this man, this man who said really strange and curious things to her. This man who said “fantastic!” to things that weren’t fantastic for Rose. And when he gave the chance to she do something, she did; she saved his life and she wasn’t sorry for this – she had proud of herself, for the first time.

The man called himself The Doctor, he hadn’t name, he was The Doctor. Doctor Who: it was what she typed on Google a few hours ago. But now was more like Doctor Who-cares-who-he-is ?

He gaved life to Rose, and life was all she was looking for.

Her name was Rose Tyler, and she didn’t had any idea of where she was going, but that was okay, because she was going with the Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry if my english isn't good enough, I'm working on it!


End file.
